SCP-002
SCP-002 is a fleshy, tumor like mass of extraterrestrial origin that may be entered through an iron hatch on one side. The subject's interior consists of an apartment-like room filled with furnishings made from human components like hair and bone. Lone humans near the SCP can be drawn inside through unknown means, at which point they disappear and are converted into further furnishings for the apartment. SCP-002 was discovered in Portugal and secured by General Mulhausen, who was later terminated by the SCP Foundation for an incident during the object's transportation that resulted in a need for it to be re-secured by Foundation personnel. While under Foundation control, the SCP is constantly connected to a power source to keep it in a recharging state. Strict restrictions are placed on who can approach or enter the subject, with no personnel of any clearance allowed near it alone. Description The object designated SCP-002 is a fleshy, roughly 60 m³ tumor-like mass with a iron valve hatch located on one side of its exterior that allows entry to its interior space. The subject's interior space consists of a room similar in appearance to a standard low-rent apartment as might be found on earth; however, the furnishings of the room are made from biological material from the human body, including bone and woven hair. These materials are converted from humans who enter the room alone and disappear once inside, some of whom are drawn through unknown means to enter the hatch while nearby. Animals and cadavers do not trigger this conversion process. Each of the items within the room, which includes two lamps, a throw rug, a television, a radio, a beanbag chair, three books in an unknown language, four children's toys, and a small potted plant, have been found to possess independent or fragmented DNA sequences. The interior space also possess one window, which is not visible from the exterior of SCP-002. When connected to a power supply, SCP-002 appears to enter a recharging state. History Extraterrestrial in origin, SCP-002 first arrived on earth after dropping from orbit to land in northern Portugal. Upon impact, the object created a large crater and damaged the thick shell of rock it had been traveling in, exposing its organic exterior. The crater and SCP were then discovered by a local farmer who reported the discovery to the elder of village. After discovering a small radioactive anomaly created by the object, a Level 4 agent posted in the region alerted the SCP Foundation of its possible SCP status. Once the Foundation was made aware of the anomalous object, a squad of security personnel led by General Mulhausen moved in to secure the it within a large container. The general and his men then began initial testing of the SCP using inhabitants of the nearby village. Three local men where sent in individually, and after all three failed to return, Mulhausen deemed the object dangerous and issued a Level 4a Termination Order to his men, who then terminated all locals who had knowledge of SCP-062, killing roughly one third of the village's population. Satisfied that information about the SCP would not spread, Mulhausen then ordered that it be prepared for transport to a secure location later redacted from official documents. As the team proceeded as ordered, four of the security personnel were drawn for unknown reasons into SCP-002, resulting in their disappearance and the growth of several furniture items within the subject. In order to prevent the lose of any more personnel, Mulhausen requisitioned Class III HAZMAT suits for his remaining men before they moved the container holding SCP-002 onto a freight ship ready to move it to its secure destination. A series of events later redacted from official documents then occurred which necessitated the re-securing of SCP-002 and resulted in the termination of the general by the Foundation. Based on these events, containment procedures for SCP-002 requiring staff with lower than Level 3 clearance to have prior approval of two staff with Level 4 clearance before accessing the SCP's container. After reaching the secure site in which it was to be permanently kept, SCP-002 underwent testing that established that cadavers and animals including higher primates can safely be placed inside the subject without vanishing and contributing to its growth. As of the writing of its entry in the SCP catalog; which included the Mulhausen Report document to detail its origins and the Mulhausen Incident, seven Foundation personnel had been lost within SCP-002 and further furnishings consisting of two lamps, a throw rug, a television, a radio, a beanbag chair, three books in an unknown language, four children's toys, and a small potted plant had all grown within it. Containment procedures While in the Foundation's secure site, SCP-002 is kept in a container kept constantly at negative air pressure. It must constantly be connected to a power supply so that a recharging state can be maintained. Should the supply fail, the container must be sealed off with barriers from the rest of the site and all nearby personnel evacuated. Power is to be restored to the subject as quickly as possible, which must then be strobed along with the surrounding area by alternating X-rays and ultraviolet light until SCP-002 can be returned to a recharging state. Only personnel of Level 3 clearance and above may approach SCP-002, unless specific approval is given in writing by two personnel with Level 4 clearance. No personnel of any clearance level may approach the SCP alone and any group that approach must maintain physical contact with each other to ensure they do not become separated due to the effect that proximity to the SCP can have on perception. Command staff approaching the subject must be accompanied by at least five security personnel of at least Level 3 clearance until they have then been escorted to safe location atleast 5 kilometers away where they will undergo a 72 hour quarantine. Before approaching the SCP they must also surrender all rank and clearance until they have been cleared by a psychological evaluation and completed their quarantine. Appearances *The "Living" Room Notes and references Category:Euclid Class SCP Category:Organic SCP Category:SCP of extraterrestrial origin Category:SCP of Portugal Category:SCP objects